Lessons in time
by liqouricewhip
Summary: It's Josh just talking about the things he learned through out his adventures. Thing's the others taught him.


A/N One-Shots. One-shots, everywhere. Don't mind this. Just practicing my first person.

* * *

**_Lessons_**

**_Passion_**

Vanellope taught me about passion. She had...no. She has a passion for racing. Her whole life she fought to race. Now for the rest of her life, she's going to fight to keep racing. It's people like her that makes me believe there's hope for the arcade.

I've been watching. The arcade I mean. Slowly, every month, less and less people were coming to the arcade. Then Vanellope showed up on the roster. Word quickly spread about this new racer. "The One That Could Teleport." as the players called her. How wrong, yet so right. Everyone loved her. Everyone loves her.

When Vanellope took me into Sugar Rush she tried getting me into racing. It was fun, magnificent. But it wasn't for me. It's not what I was passionate about. Not what I was programmed to do. I was programmed to fight. It's not the best thing to like, but it's what I did. It's what I do. The only thing I hated about it, was Vanellope watching me fight.

This is the same girl that spent countless hours: feeding me food she'd hoped I liked, helping me control my new found glitch, helped make me a kart, gave me a bed and new friends. Friends that believe it or not, put others before them self. Mainly one. Fix-it Felix Jr.

**_Selflessness_**

Felix was the kind of guy to drop everything (unless he was helping someone) and help you. Every time I would break my kart or one of my bones, Felix was always someone I could count on to fix it up. And not just because he has a magic hammer that can fix everything. That was only part of it. Even before the unplugging of my game I've heard about him, all the heroes really. They were constantly talked about among the bandits. They were afraid that some hero might come from one of the other games and beat the crap out of them...they were wrong.

The first time I met Felix, he fixed my dislocated shoulder. My second encounter with him, he fixed my broken nose...yeah. I got injured a LOT. Haha.

Felix taught me to help people. I did. I helped people as best I could. Sadly the only way I knew how was violence. Felix didn't approve, but I'm no super hero, so I had no other way of solving problems. Even so Felix stood by me. Had my back.

I told you before that Candlehead had broken my kart. Well at first me and Vanellope went to go get Felix to fix it. I had stayed at his game because he got me a pie to eat. Vanellope told me when she brought Felix back to my broken kart it was already fixed, by Candlehead. Not just Felix was good at fixing things.

Just altogether Felix was dependable. Following Calhoun to get Ralph, fixing Vanellope's kart after Ralph had broken it. He even built an entire town! That we...well destroyed in a fight.

_**Courage**_

Yeah a fight. When I first got Stephen, my pet cybug, the first person I introduced him to was Vanellope. At first she was like "He's dangerous. You have to get rid of him." But I convinced her to keep him. After that, I took him to see Ralph and Felix. That was a big mistake. Stephen was sitting on my shoulder as I knocked on Ralph's door. When Ralph saw Stephen, he flicked him off me, sending Stephen into the air. After catching him and getting mad at Ralph for hurting Stephen, Calhoun and Felix showed up.

Now here we have a women programmed to shoot any cybug on sight. Yet she was able to hold back for a few seconds, because I was holding Stephen. Unfortunately she had lost control as I began running away, with Stephen in my arms. She shot at me. AT. Luckily for me, there were buildings to hide in. So I glitched into the nearest one, breaking the door.

There was an orange round guy or girl. I still don't know. But he/she was orange...and well round. I'm guessing it was their house. After apologizing, I glitched through the wall, breaking it, jumped onto the roof of the next house and began walking away.

Not my best idea. I was trying to run away from a highly trained soldier that I'm pretty sure has a hover board, a guy that hops on buildings for a living and a guy that wrecks and or climbs buildings for a living. They all chased me. The first to confront me was Ralph. Taking a lesson from him, I glitched circles around him. Literally. My glitches broke the roof under his feet, sending him crashing to the floor below. Thinking I was done with them, I tried leaving again. That's when Felix showed up.

He saw what I did to Ralph, yet he faced me. At first with words. When that failed, he ran at me with his hammer. His worst idea. The magical hammer that fixes everything. Yeah! Let's hit me with it. He did, fixing a couple cuts and scratches from smashing through the buildings. I felt kinda bad for him as he fell to his knees and cried "Why can't I never not fix anything?" I couldn't help but chuckle. Here's a guy that's loved and adored by everyone, defeated by a ten year old. How did I beat him? As he ran at me the first time, I stepped to the side and stuck my foot out. He tripped on it.

After trying to leave for a third time, Calhoun showed up. She knew I was from a fighting game. She knew I had a sword that could slice someones head off in one slice, yet she faced me anyway. Oh sure, she had a gun, but you do not bring a gun to a sword fight. After our scrap, I broke her gun and destroyed the roof of another house in the process. Of course though, she had a pistol handy. She had won. Pistol aimed at me, ready to fire. Then Vanellope showed up.

Vanellope stood her ground against Calhoun. She defended me and Stephen. I only knew Vanellope for a week and already she was risking her life for me. I don't know what you call it, but I call it courage. Everyone of these people have it. Hell even I have it.

**_Brains VS Brawn_**

Just because you have courage, does not make you invincible..ha! I know this better than anyone. You see, back in my game, I was a hero of sorts. One of the only four people, willing to stand up to the bandits. I've seen first hand what they do. I've run with them. Away from them. At them. But no matter how much I fought, they always had the numbers. By numbers I mean more people. What could I do? I was one kid. Sure would have been nice to have Ralph or Calhoun back then. We...I managed to survive their attacks, barely.

Even with Reginald, Sarah and the Old Man, there was always more bandits. Take one down, two more take his place, that kinda deal. Somehow though we managed to fight them off. Not with numbers, not with power, but brains.

Sure there were hundreds of bandits, always ready to kill you, but with only four of us, it was pretty hard to find us and do so. They didn't know at first where my tree-house was. I had it hidden pretty well, so that's where I stayed. That's where we made our plans.

Brains alone you cannot win. You need a balance. This is where Turbo messed up. He had a magnificently horrible plan. Erase the memories, take over. A...Turbo takeover. Okay I know it was a horrible thing for him to do, but you can't help but admire his brains.

Somehow he had managed to get his hands on the code for the vault, figure out how to lock everyone's memories away and create a new avatar for himself.

I'm not one-hundred percent sure he created the King Candy avatar or if he was an unlockable character. I'm just going to assume he was created. He did all this and kept it going for fifteen years. It just weirds me out. The whole time I was focused on surviving the bandits, Vanellope was focused on her next kart. It makes me think. What is going on right now, on the other side of the arcade? Is some super villain planning his attack? Or is he already being foiled by one of the many heroes?

How many super villains use brain instead of brawn? There's Dr Eggman, Dr Evil, Dr Doom...lots of doctors. Those guys use brain. Then there are the super villains that use brawn. I wouldn't call him a super villain, but he's a bad guy in his game. Wreck-it Ralph, Bowser, Rhino. If Turbo had gotten the help of other evil people, he could have taken over the arcade. I think, Turbo and the bandits would have gotten along.

Turbo may no longer be a threat. I've met him. His brains were mixed with a virus that I took into the arcade from the Internet. A virus that could take any form or shape. Create any weapon from the snap of his fingers. He was brawn. Turbo was brain. I got my butt kicked. With the help of a Hero's duty scientist, I got some...upgrades and was able to slow down the butt kicking.

Once I knew I lost, I blew myself up. Killing Dave. I don't know about Turbo. I'm assuming he's dead. I would have befriended him to my best effort. I wouldn't forgive him for doing what he did to Vanellope, but I wouldn't want him hating me. I don't like it when people dislike me. At the same time, I don't want them loving me.

**_Love_**

Yes love. I hate it. Feelings always get in the way. Any sort of strong feelings always get in the way. When me, 643 and Vanellope invaded the bandits camp after they took over Street Fighter, yeah they did, I fought the bandit boss and lost.

When I wouldn't tell him where I got Stephen, he threatened to kill Vanellope...so I told him. It's these moments where feelings get in the way. These moments are the worst. The moments where feelings control your actions. This is where I wish, I was more like Calhoun. Where I could ignore my feelings. Let go. I can't do that though. Feelings are the things that are keeping me in the arcade. Its not like I hate, lov...liking Vanellope I like it. I do. It's just Sarah was the first.

Yeah no. I'm done. How do I take this stupid mic off? I got stuff to do. Don't call me. I'll call you.

* * *

A/N Another first person one shot! I don't know about this one... It felt off.


End file.
